


Bus Ride

by zitaostuck



Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitaostuck/pseuds/zitaostuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bus rides may prove themselves are helpful for relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Ride

Zitao watched as the bus’s doors slid open and a more than dozen people walked into the public transport vehicle with slow steps. They probably didn’t feel like going wherever they were going. It wasn’t surprising.

He cared for none of them, though, he just observed. He cared of no one but him. He, young man that made heart beat faster than what he knew it supposed to be healithy and made him fear that one day it would pop out of his ribcage, that made his cheeks grow warm and palms sweat with excitement and a bit of fear. He was that one that just seated next to him on the crowded bus saying a quick ‘Hello’ to his classmate and then turning his attention elsewhere.

For someone else the boy was nothing special (or maybe he was, he wouldn’t know really, it was just his point of view) .Shorter than Zitao, bleached blond hair that was almost silver, calm dark eyes that seemed to judge everyone, white skin, cute nose ad a permanently bored expression adoring said features. No, Oh Sehun, was not a classical beauty in its pristine meaning, as he wasn’t a very nice person either. He tried to act like he was such a big shot everyday but in fact…he wasn’t. His personality was somehow shitty and he was hard to understand or care for given his tendency for random rudeness and rashness. Not to mention acting like a brat (which he was by the way).

But somehow, through magical ways he didn’t dare question, all his odds he made Huang Zitao fall in love with him.

ZItao would feel much more comfortable around the other boy if he hadn’t actually confessed to him just the other day only to get rejected. Well not rejected exactly, though it sounded more dramatic, more like Sehun blushed, excused himself and then stormed out. How was one supposed to handle that? He couldn’t count the reaction as anything, since the blushing was so very cute but surely leaving him alone in the middle of the hallway wasn’t. Damn these complicated kids!

The little ‘Hello’ was a sign that the younger man didn’t actually despite him, which is a good start for future development. Sehun carrying on with whatever, not sparing him a second glance and acting like he was metaphorical thin air…well that wasn’t so good.

The black haired teen decided to gather whatever courage he still possessed and break the ice. ‘Crowded today, isn’t it?’

Zitao practically self-slapped himself with his foot and wushu stick for this. Couldn’t his (love-sick) brain produce something slightly more intelligent in a crises situation such as this one? Of course not.

‘Indeed it is. I could use some personal space, after all.” He deadpanned, voice monotonous and cold. ‘Yeah, that would be nice.’

The older boy shut up after that. He didn’t want to piss the Korean boy off more than he already was, Zitao guessed that by both his existence and the general feeling that a crowded as fuck buy offers somebody and tried to scoot farther away from the annoyed blonde teen.

However, how mighty he tried he couldn’t move much in the overly crowded bus but he did his best to give his crush his much needed space (and also keep other people from entering it) and looked around. Nice weather today, wasn’t it.

Sehun saw the sudden movement with the corner of his eye and sighed. ‘That idiot…’ he thought. But it was somehow his fault for it, no? Really now, he wasn’t that bad. He looked at the taller boy who seemed beyond uncomfortable and embarrassed with their current situation. That (very nice) boy who confessed to him and his only response was to excuse himself and then storm out.

That boy that Sehun liked as well but was too far embarrassed and confused by the whole feelings-thing to actually admit to that.

With a closed mouthed smile he steadily got closed to the older boy. Zitao sent him a truly adorable questioning glance, probably wondering what the hell was he even thinking. Sehun admitted to himself a long time ago that in most situations his behavior didn’t actually make sense. His crush on the older, handsome, exchange Chinese student Huang Zitao was one of those situations.

The Korean boy gently took the taller teen’s hand into his own and smiled up at him with his absolutely heart-warming eye smile. Zitao flushed scarlet but smiled gratefully at the younger man while holding Sehun’s hand a bit tighter into his, as if his love was going to run away at any given moment.

It was a small and simple apology, kind of hurried and not yet good enough in Sehun’s humble opinion but for Zitao it meant the world. He could swear that his heart was beating so fast it will finally pop out his chest, but yet, he couldn’t care less. Now he had Sehun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, 
> 
> Endless love, Ayden (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
